1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an ink set and an image forming method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inkjet recording method has become widely used from the viewpoints that recording can be carried out on various recording materials, the hardware (device) is relatively inexpensive and compact and is superior in quietness. With recent development of in inkjet recording, so-called “photo-like” high quality images have become possible by using the inkjet recording method.